Hope for the Future
by The Fic Critic
Summary: The sequel to the Neo Lion Revolution. Read and Review!


  


7 months after the end of the Neo Lion Revolution, Quatre and Dorothy are married, as well as Trowa and Midii Une, and Sally, Relena, and Hilde are pregnant. 

Hilde is pretty much on her own, but her friends visit frequently. Hilde headed for Relena's office in her car. She planned to go shopping with Relena, as she wanted some company that weekend. She stumbled into the office th find a guard blocking the way.   
"Hello, I'm Hilde Maxwell. I'd need to talk with Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft-Lowe. I'm a personal friend." The guard nodded suspiciously and went to a phone. It's natural to have heightened security, Hilde thought, the Vice Foreign Minister is pregnant. The guard hung up the phone and eyed down Hilde.   
"Mrs. Peacecraft-Lowe will see you now," he said, ushering her through the door. As she went into her office she noticed that several guards assembled outside of the window. The two friends hugged each other.   
"Oh hello, Hilde! It's so nice to see you!" Relena gushed.   
"It's nice to see you too, Relena," Hilde replied. She broke the embrace and smiled.   
"What brings you here, Hilde?" Relena inquired. Relena was curious, usually her friends called before coming to meet her, but it was a welcome distraction from the boring life of work.   
"I was feeling sort of lonely, so I came to suggest that we go shopping tonight together, you know, a girls-night out," Hilde suggested. Relena's smile gre even wider as she nodded knowingly. Duo's death had been strongly felt by both of them.   
"That's a great idea! I'll get Heero to come pick you up tonight. It's better than driving ourselves, anyway. It won't be too late, so we'll have plenty of time," Relena said. Hilde brightened, but then seemed curiously hopeful.   
"Will those guys be tagging along? They won't ruin our fun, will they?" Hilde inquired. Relena frowned.   
"You're right. Security's gone up tenfold since they found out that I was pregenant, but I'm sure I can convince the agents to blend with the crowd. That would even be better, because we wouldn't cause a scene. We won't see them, I guarantee it,"Relena promised. Hilde nodded, said goodbye, and left. 

Later that day 

Hilde ran downstairs to answer the pesky doorbell. She opened the door to find Relena smiling back at her. The two very pregnant women hugged each other and stepped outside where Heero was waiting.   
"You have to take us shopping now!" They cried with glee. Darn, Heero thought, it's hard enough to take one woman shopping, but two pregnant ones? Duo! 

They left in the car for the shopping mall, and once they got there, Heero had a proposition for them.   
"Hey, how about I leave now, give you one of my cell phones, and you call me when your ready?" he said hopefully. They just nodded and ran into the store, pushing anyone who got in their way out. Mission Accomplished.*Guess who thought that?* 

Heero decided to head for Wufei's new house. It was just past his house, so he could swing by and pick up Damon to play with his new friend Chang. He and Damon had patched things up from their first meeting, at least, after Chang realized who Damon was and why he tried to take the Gundam. They had bonded well since then, and now were best friends. Heero was sure Damon would be happy to visit his new pal. Heero veered into his driveway and entered his 2-story house. He had wanted to have at least one normal house out o how many Relena had.   
"Damon, I'm going to take you to Chang's house!" Heero called. The sound of footsteps picked up as Damon appeared running and jumped off the banister all the way 2 stories down and landed on his feet. Heero smiled.   
"You're just lucky your mother isn't home. You know she has a heart attack when you do that." 

They left the house and arrived at Wufei's house and Heero rang the doorbell. Surprisingly, Wufei answered the door. Heero and Damon rose their eyebrows simoultaneously.   
"Where I come from, a man is supposed to lighten the load of a pregnant wife as much as possible," he said. Lowering his voice down to a whisper, he added,"and it's driving me insane.   
"I HEARD THAT WUFEI!" Sally yelled and began to cry.   
"Injustice," Wufei muttered and climbed the stairs to pretend to console his wife and shut her up his wife. 

Heero stayed within earshot to make sure Sally didn't try to kill Wufei. You can never tell with those darn mood swings. Damon went into the living room to meet up with Chang, who was glued to the television. He muttered a greeting to Damon.   
"Dragonball Z?" Damon asked. Chang nodded. "Awesome," Damon said, sitting down beside him to watch. 

In the mall, the women exited the park and Relena began to call on their cell phone for Heero, when four burly men approached them. Relena stopped dialing and looked at them in fear along with Hilde.   
"Nice cell phone, ladies," one of them said. The others snickered and another joined in.   
"I think I'd look good with one of those," he said. Hilde had heard on the news that four men were stealing from many people and that they beat up or illed anyone they stole from, and it was pretty safe to say that these were the people. They had gold necklace and medallions and such all over them. By the look on Relena's face, Hilde guessed she had heard, too. "Give it up!" one said. He reached for the cell phone and Relena slapped his hand away. Where are those darn guards, anyway, she thought. Whatever happened, they'd bette get here quick! The thug just smiled and punched her with so much force that she flew bakward, sprawled on the ground.   
"Relena!" Hilde said, wondering how they could assault a pregnant woman with absolutely no guilt at all. She nailed the guy who had hit Relena, only for him to recover and nail her too. She fell backward right next to Relena. The one who seemed to be their leader walked up, picked up the cell phone, and handed it to one of the other guys. Then, he cracked his knuckles and reared back for a punch. Relena tried to move in fright, but couldn't. They picked them up and restained them, back in the dark alley of the mall. No one could see them, because it was `10:00, but many could hear them as the screamed and hollered for help. The leader pulled his fist back and prepared to strike, when..."Stop!" The loud voice rang out. A figure swooped down. 

Who is this mysterious stranger? What will happen to Relena and Hilde? Will Sally ever stop crying? Read the next chapter fo more, and please review! 


End file.
